Geeks and Green Tea
by Cerulean Daydream
Summary: Betty runs into a clumsy Simon and helps him out for the night.


_Betty)_

I strode through the corner store's exit along with a sharp jingle from the bell above the door, slowly drawing the shock of freezing air outside into my lungs. I slipped my arm through the handles of my bag and donned a pair of white mittens. Looking around for the quickest way home, I happened to spot someone across the block, stomping in place under a flickering lamppost in the snow.

"_Huh?_" I breathed to myself. I took the crosswalk and slowly approached the person, pursing my lips before blurting out, "Hey there, mister!"

The young man just about had a heart attack as he twirled around, staggering backward. He readjusted his round glasses and drew himself up. "H-hello!"

I waved cheerfully. He looked very surprised as he blinked at me. "Do you need help?"

_Simon)_

Betty. It was _her_. It was Betty Grof from history class last year. I could hardly believe it. I looked down at all my muddy footprints in the snow and then back at the kind-faced woman. "I'm, I was just . . . ah, it's stupid. N-no, I don't need help, but, thank you!" I paused, looking up. It was Betty _Grof, _boy. I wondered if she even recognized me. _Get yourself together, Simon. _"You, heh, you went to my high school! We had history together, senior year. Do you-"

"Petrikov!" she shouted, suddenly beaming. "Nice to see you, buddy! You got a haircut!"

I scratched my arm, smiling timidly. "I did! And you're as d-dashing as ever, Betty."

_Betty)_

He looked so different without a ponytail, it took me a while to figure out who he was. I smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, Simon. I can say the same for you. But what _were _you doing just a minute ago? You looked a bit frustrated."

The tall man blushed, looking down. "I was . . . burying something."

I raised an eyebrow. "In front of the library?"

He clasped his hands behind his back. "That's right."

I grinned and put a hand on my hip. "Oh."

_Simon)_

A time capsule, was what it was. I could tell that she wanted me to say what it was, but I didn't want to sound silly. It probably wasn't even legal. However, Betty folded her arms and kept smiling sweetly at me, not saying anything. I chuckled to myself and held out my hands in defeat. "It's a time capsule."

"Ooh!" she exclaimed. "What a great idea! You've always been full of those, Simon. Great ideas."

That made my heart jump right out of me. "Well, thank you."

_Betty)_

I rubbed my hands together through the mittens. He didn't have a hat or scarf or anything beside his black coat. "Hey, aren't you cold? You seem shivery."

Simon shrugged with a half-hearted smile. He was a cute one, I'll say. But I noticed he was shaking, and he moved all stiffly. Maybe he didn't _have_ any more warm clothes. Maybe his home didn't have heat.

"When you're all done with that capsule," I began, "how about you come to my apartment? There's a fireplace and hot tea . . . books on _antiquity_ . . ."

The dark-haired man's eyes widened. Through the six weeks of being his project partner last year, I learned one thing for certain. This guy _adored _ancient artifacts.

_Simon)_

I really did want to join her. Betty Grof, oh _breadballs_. And she liked BOOKS! But how could could I keep my cool around such a woman? Sure, we'd done our history project together, but I'd never been to her _house! _I started pacing around. "That sounds really- AH!"

My foot caught on the edge of the curb and I tripped, splashing into a heap of street slush.

"Oh!" Betty cried. I quickly tried to get up but she was pulling me up before I could find my feet. _Very smooth, Petrikov. _

"All right?" she asked.

I laughed, quite embarrassed, and swept the water off of my hands. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks, Betty."

"Really," she smiled in a sympathetic sort of way, "I wouldn't mind at all if you stayed for a while."

I sighed. I was very cold, especially now since my backside was soaked with frigid water. "Honestly, I'd love to."

The fair woman's eyes lit up behind her glasses. "Wonderful. Let's go!"

_Betty)_

We treaded down the sidewalk in the fluorescent light from the streetlamps, toward my apartment building. Simon hunched his shoulders forward and wrung his hands, obviously freezing his butt off. I kind of snatched his hand in my own and caught him off guard. We giggled and let our hands swing between us like some corny little montage. It was nice. We chatted for a bit, talking about how our families were doing and what classes we were taking in college. It turns out we attended the same university! I told him I'd definitely try to meet with him during lunch hours.

We went up the driveway and made our way into the building, eventually stopping at my door. I got my keys out and opened it, letting Simon in first. I bustled to the closet and took out a big blanket. I returned to my old friend and handed it to him.

"Oh, I don't want to get this all soiled-"

"It's fine, Simon!" I reassured him, removing my hat and mittens. "I'm not gonna make you stand there all cold and wet the whole time. Could I take your coat?"

He took it off and held it out to me and I collected it, then walked back to the closet to hang it with my own items. Then I gestured to the sofa. "You can sit right here, I'll go boil some water for green tea."

_Simon)_

Betty left the room and I sat myself down, wrapped up in the fuzzy blanket. I very much disliked green tea, but that didn't matter. She was very hospitable and generous. I couldn't tell you how grateful I was. The scholar returned and started the fire. I'd never seen an apartment with a fireplace before. Then she grabbed a thick book from the shelf on the burgundy wall and settled on the couch beside me. She placed it on our laps and opened to page eighty-three and pointed to one of the paragraphs. "I thought this part was really fascinating," she said. I read it aloud and my glasses nearly fell off as I found myself moving closer and closer to the beautiful text. It was extraordinary. I finished reading and she got up to prepare the tea.

"This is the best antiquarian book I've ever held in my own two hands," I proposed as she returned, flipping through it.

Handing me a mug, she beamed, "I know, it's fantastic!" Betty sat next to me again with her own tea and pulled the hardback closer to herself. She began reading a section on Egyptian artifacts. Just hearing her confident voice, as she pressed just so slightly against me in front of the popping fire, made me the most contented person in the world. I took a long sip of the hot drink and smiled. Betty set her soft, auburn head on my shoulder as she spoke, and I touched my head to hers. It was an enchanting moment.

Green tea really wasn't half bad.


End file.
